The Pineapple Incident
by leelee3
Summary: A side story for "The Good, the Bad, and the Sleep Deprived" that explains just what happened on the day of the dreaded 'Pineapple Incident.' Read and have a good laugh at the expense of everyone's favorite Saiya-jin Prince.


The Pineapple Incident  
  
Disclaimer: Dammit, lawyers, just take me away!!! You can't force me to deny that I own Dragon Ball Z!!!!!!!!!  
  
Lawyers: *holding the Frying Pan of DOOM!*  
  
Leelee: Erm..eheheheheh..where'd ya'll get that..? *sigh* All right, all right. DBZ ain't mine. *mutters* But when I take over the world it will, and there ain't a damn thing you can do about it.. *laughs evilly*  
  
Note: This fic has just been naggin at the back of my head, and it doesn't seem to be going away any time soon. So, here's what has been spawned from the darkest depths of my imagination... Beware! Beware, I say!! ^.^  
  
*******************************************  
  
A long, long time ago, in a place far, far away, there was a quaint little residence named Capsule Corporation. But this wasn't your average quaint little residence. Aside from being the richest company in the world, said company housed some interesting little people.  
  
Bulma: technical genius, owner of Capsule Corporation, daughter of the creator of capsules, possessor of the ability to bitch about anything to anyone  
  
Vegeta: Saiya-jin prince, ruler of about five people (including himself), royal pain-in-the-ass, arrogance in the flesh, Bulma's personal slave, father of...  
  
Trunks: local trouble-maker, half Saiya-jin, half Earthling, could have grown up into the hottest bishie on the show if it weren't for something evil called Dragon Ball GT...  
  
So now that we are all familiar with the interesting little people, it is now time to become familiar with the interesting little happenings at the not so average quaint little residence named Capsule Corporation.  
  
"TRRRRUUUUUNNNNNKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
One of the most average sounds heard at the not so average quaint little residence named Capsule Corporation.  
  
And thus, begins our story...  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
"Mom? Can Goten come over?" asked the adorable little spawn of hell named Trunks.  
  
Goten: undeniably cute, a carbon-copy of his father, innocent to the point of thickness, Trunks' partner in crime  
  
"Of course he can," responded his mother, completely oblivious to the potential danger of the union of these two forces.  
  
Trunks ran off to the kitchen to phone the Son house, and soon Goten was on his way to (say it with me, folks) the quaint little residence named Capsule Corporation. Two minutes later, the doorbell rang.  
  
"Hey, Trunks!!"  
  
"Hey, Goten!!"  
  
Then there was silence.  
  
"..So, what do we do now?"  
  
"Uh, I dunno. What do you wanna do, Goten?"  
  
"How about video games?"  
  
"Beat 'em all."  
  
"Oh. Well what about-"  
  
"Uh-uh. We got banned, remember?"  
  
"Oh yeah." Goten sighed.  
  
"Hey, I just had a great idea! Let's play a joke on my dad!! He loves jokes! Especially the ones we play on 'Kakarotto'!"  
  
Goten laughed. "No kiddin! But what can we do this time?"  
  
Trunks put his hand in his chin and tapped his fingers on the side of his face. Goten watched as his friend continued to think. He smiled when he thought he could almost see the wheels turning in Trunks' head. Suddenly, Trunks' eyes lit up.  
  
"I've got it!! Goten, wanna make some shampoo?"  
  
"Shampoo? What for?"  
  
"Heh. You'll see! Come on!" he said, grabbing Goten's wrist and dragging him to his mother's laboratory.  
  
Once there, he peeked inside the door and looked both ways, making sure no one was there to scold him. He turned to Goten, and Trunks put his index finger on his lips, silently cautioning him to be quiet. They tiptoed inside and up to one of the lab desks.  
  
"Trunks, I thought we weren't allowed in here," Goten whispered.  
  
"We're not. But we can't let something like that get in the way of our plans, right?"  
  
"Uh..."  
  
"Exactly. Now shut up."  
  
For the next hour the two boys experimented with various chemicals and weird-looking substances that were clearly meant to be kept out the reach of children. Every once and a while, they would pause in their work and heavily thank Dende for not letting anyone catch them.  
  
Finally it was done, and Trunks held up a bottle of a yellowish-brownish- greenish mixture that kind of resembled something like shampoo.  
  
"Uh, Trunks? Is it supposed to look like that?" Goten asked, raising one ebony brow.  
  
Trunks sweatdropped. "Well, it's not like dad'll know the difference anyway."  
  
Goten looked at him warily. "I don't know.."  
  
"Aw, come on, Goten. Everything will be fine. Don't worry! Now let's go put this in dad's shower before he finishes his training."  
  
***  
  
"TRRRRUUUUUNNNNNKKKKKKKSSSSSSSSS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
And here's where we came in.  
  
Vegeta stomped out of his bathroom, clad in only a towel. "Brat!! Don't make me have to find you!!!! I know you did this!!!!"  
  
Turns out, Trunks' shampoo...wasn't shampoo. Bulma still hasn't figured out what it was that he created, but whatever it was, it had some strange effects on Saiya-jin hair. More specifically, Vegeta's princely hair.  
  
Bulma came running when she heard her husband's shout and her eyes widened at the sight. His hair was parted in the middle, hair hanging down both sides of his head, kind of like (Mirai) Trunks' hair. But that wasn't amused Bulma so.  
  
In the center of his head was a small tree with pineapples sprouting from the top. (Think coconut tree with pineapples instead of coconuts. ^-^)  
  
Trunks and Goten peeked around the corner to see Bulma clutching sides, laughing her brains out, and Vegeta turning red with anger.  
  
"WOMAN!! SHUT THE HELL UP!!!!!!! IT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!  
  
"It is to me!" Bulma said between giggles.  
  
Vegeta fumed and turned around, having sensed Trunks and Goten's ki.  
  
"You.." he said, pointing his finger at them, which was shaking slightly from his anger.  
  
"I told him we shouldn't do it!! I knew you would be mad, Prince Vegeta!!!" Goten said, his eyes widening with every second.  
  
Trunks glared at Goten.  
  
"Trunks," Vegeta hissed. "You are in a tremendous amount of trouble, boy. I should slit your throat for marring the royal Saiya-jin hair!!!!!"  
  
"Eh, Vegeta, calm down sweetie..." Bulma said softly in an attempt to soothe him.  
  
"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!!!!!! HE HAS MUTILATED MY PERFECT HAIR!!!!! I WILL GET YOU FOR THIS BRAT!!!!!!!!" he shouted before taking off after his son who had already begun to run away.  
  
"YOU CANNOT ESCAPE MY WRATH!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
~~~***~~~  
  
The rest, my friends, is up to your own imagination. And this is how the interesting little people cope with the interesting little happenings at the not so average quaint little residence named Capsule Corporation.  
  
  
  
~Fin~ 


End file.
